The Little Third
by Coccoon
Summary: Sasuke tidak bisa mengabaikan Naruto, adik angkatnya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun, yang memaksa untuk ikut kencannya dengan Sakura. Untungnya, Sakura tidak pernah keberatan dengan keikut sertaan si kecil Naruto. Oneshot. SasuSaku? SasuFem!Naru? Just make your own opinion. RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **The Little Third**_ **© Coccoon**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 _ **Family, lil' bit romance**_

 _ **Teenager**_

 **AU,** _ **gender switch, out of character, (miss) typos**_ **, EYD berantakan, dkk.**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum sembari menutup buku daftar menu yang tadi dibacanya. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri saat Sasuke tidak lagi berdiri jauh dari mejanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sasuke terlihat menyesal. Namun, ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama. "Naruto memaksa ikut, jadi aku membawanya. Tidak apa 'kan?" Ia menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian.

Sakura mengangguk lembut. Senyuman di wajah cantiknya belum luntur sejak tadi. "Tidak masalah, Sasuke- _kun_." Ia kemudian berjongkok. Manik _emerald_ -nya beralih pada Naruto, adik angkat Sasuke yang baru berusia tujuh tahun. Meski Sasuke sudah pernah membawanya beberapa kali dalam kencan mereka, Sakura masih cukup kesulitan untuk bisa akrab dengannya. "Apa kabar, Naru- _chan_?"

Naruto melirik gadis di hadapannya sekilas sebelum tersenyum singkat. Ia masih ingat dengan gadis berhelai seperti permen kapas kesukaannya. Salah satu teman Sasuke yang diperkenalkan padanya. "Baik, _neesan_ ," Ia kemudian berpaling pada Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan mungilnya. " _Niichan_ , temani ke toilet."

Sakura merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati bocah perempuan itu. Karenanya, Ia berinisiatif lebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Mau sama _niichan_...," rengeknya pada Sasuke. Menghela napas, pemuda itu akhirnya mengusap kepala sang adik pelan. Membuat senyuman di wajah mungilnya mengembang perlahan. Naruto memang sangat manja padanya. "Hn, ayo. Maaf, Sakura." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang kekasih yang hanya tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan _ice creme_. Ingat kata doktermu tadi pagi?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang cemberut. Lelehan dari _ice_ _creme_ yang sedang dimakannya menempel di beberapa sisi bibirnya. Ada pula yang menyentuh ujung hidung mungilnya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendengus kemudian mengambil selembar _tissue_ yang diberikan Sakura padanya. "Ini yang terakhir, mengerti?" tanyanya seraya membersihkan bagian wajah Naruto yang belepotan.

Naruto mengangguk patuh kemudian tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. "Berarti aku boleh makan _ramen_?"

"Tidak."

" _Eeh_ , _niichan_ jahat!" Naruto mendelikkan matanya. Mencoba mengintimidasi sang kakak tercinta, namun tak mempan. "Kalau dua-duanya dilarang, aku makan apa?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Merasa terhibur melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke yang terlihat perhatian dan peduli jarang sekali bisa dilihatnya di sekolah. Langka.

"Makanan itu tidak sehat untukmu, bocah," Sasuke menyentil kening Naruto pelan. Membuat si empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya lagi. "Aku akan bilang _Kaasan_ untuk mengurangi jatah _ramen_ -mu jika tidak menurut."

"Jahat...,"

"Sudah, cepat habiskan. Meleleh semua tuh," Sasuke mengarahkan dagunya pada _banana_ _split_ pesanan Naruto yang masih separuh.

"Aku akan bilang pada Itachi- _niichan_ ," Gumam Naruto sambil menyendok _ice_ _creme_ -nya dengan malas.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Kau masih kecil, tapi sudah pintar mengadu. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek balik sang kakak.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Sepasang manik hitamnya menatap sang adik jahil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang pada _Kaasan_ kalau kau makan _ice_ _creme_ malam ini."

" _Niichaaan_...!"

.

.

.

"Dia cepat sekali tertidur,"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini sedang tertidur di punggungnya sekilas. Pemuda yang terkenal pendiam dan angkuh di kelas itu tersenyum singkat. Sepasang maniknya kemudian beralih pada gadis yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. "Maaf kalau dia membuatmu tak nyaman,"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia melemparkan senyum tak enak. "Justru aku yang merasa begitu. Aku seperti pengganggu di antara kalian."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Begitu ya," Sakura menunduk. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Sasuke sudah berubah seperti dirinya yang biasa. Pendiam. Dingin. Meski sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih nyaris dua bulan, Sakura masih tidak bisa mengatasi kegugupannya sendiri jika berduaan dengan pemuda itu. "Apa Naru- _chan_ selalu membuatmu seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah," Ia kembali melirik Naruto yang tertidur. Polos. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. Satu hal kecil yang jarang sekali dilakukannya. "Aku suka sifatnya. Ia periang dan manja. _Kaasan_ sangat bersyukur karena rumah tak pernah sepi setelah kehadiran Naruto."

"Aku setuju," Sepasang _emerald-_ nya ikut menatap Naruto. "Ia pasti akan menjadi gadis yang cantik suatu hari nanti. Ia beruntung mempunyai kalian sebagai keluarganya."

"Kau salah."

"Eh?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Membenarkan posisi Naruto yang mulai turun di punggungnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh sang adik sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

"Kamilah yang beruntung karena mempunyai Naruto di tengah-tengah kami."

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

 **Pojokan** _ **Author**_ **.**

Jujur, saya tidak punya pemikiran tentang konflik bahkan _ending_ saat mengetik _fic_ ini. Karena itu, jangan heran dengan plotnya. Ancur pasti. Lewat _fic_ ini, saya hanya ingin menunjukkan sebesar apa rasa peduli Sasuke pada Naruto meskipun pemuda itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan, rasanya lucu saja membaca bagaimana manjanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Tapi, saya sempat kepikiran untuk membuat sekuelnya ketika Naruto sudah remaja.

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
